Ecliptic Sun
by NickLaho
Summary: Its finnaly the sequal to Change Of Heart!(Sorry for the wait)


ECLIPTIC SUN  
  
By:Nick Laho  
  
  
  
Epilouge  
  
Ecliptic Sun is now the biggest thing on Cornaria.3 months had passed since Wolf arrived on the planet and now he was the new hero.As much as he enjoyed money and fame,he couldn't really understand why so many people looked at him as a...hero.Nevertheless he still continued to act the way the public wanted.As for the rest of the team,they were experiencing things that no one often does.Tom being the drink first party later type of guy couldn't really remember much of those first 3 months.Tarron and Jack got caught up in the money.Cars,girls,and shopping were a big part in what they liked to call the "Surreal" part of their job.Now with everything calming down,the team gets to focus on their jobs more...if trouble wouldn't cease to let them.Fox surprisingly woke up in the hospital about 1 months before now.He didn't need much care and was reinstated into the military about 2 weeks later. :)  
  
Chapter2:  
  
Tarron sqinted his eyes at the super bright halogen lightbulbs.He hated hospitals,especially when hes alone in one.This time he was alone,awaiting the doctor to give him his half year physical.It was required by Cornarian law that all military personell get half year physicals as a insurance liability.Also to prove that the given person meets the strict health standards.This was never a problem for Tarron,always in shape and never sick.The doctor knocked on the door.  
  
"Are you all ready?"The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes,come in."Tarron replied.  
  
The doctor came in silent and fideling with the manila envilope of Tarron's medical file.He set it down and grabbed his stethoscope.Tarron took off his shirt and as the doctor placed it to his chest.  
  
"Breath deep for me,okay?"  
  
Tarron complied and took some deep breaths.The doctor moved the stethoscope to his back and moved it around.It tickled and Tarron had to bite his lip to hold back laughter.  
  
"Okay you sound fine but we still need to take some x-rays.Follow the nurse when she arrives.I'll be back to see you in about 15 minutes."  
  
Tarron nodded and the doctor walked out with the envilope.He put his shirt back on and pushed himself off the side of the hospital bed.He grabbed a small paper cup and filled it with water from the sink.He drank it and discarded the crumpled cup.He yawned again and streched as far as he could go.He hadn't gotton much sleep the night before so he was a little tired.Tarron heard footsteps out side and saw the doorknob turn.A hare nurse walked in and looked up at Tarron.  
  
"Are you Tarron Dashle?"She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
The nurse led Tarron out into the small hallway.He noticed a sigh labled X- Rays and Radiology.After a few seconds they came upon the X-Ray room.Inside was a large machine with a big lens at the end.  
  
"Stand over by that wall and don't look into the lens."The nurse instructed.  
  
He went up to the wall and looked at something other than the lens.  
  
"Put your arms out also."  
  
Tarron put his arms out and she turned out all the lights.A small buzzing noise followed by a quick click and that was it.The lights returned and he put his arms down.  
  
"Okay,those X-Rays will be ready in about 5 of so minutes.Go back to the examining room and wait for the doctor."The nurse said.  
  
Tarron nodded and they walked away from eachother in diffrent directions out the door.When he returned he found the doctor opening the door.The doctor turned his head and nearly jumped.  
  
"Oh,I thought you'd be back from the X-Rays by now."The doctor said.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"We have to first give you a immunization and then you can go."  
  
"What?Why,i've never had to do that before?"Tarron asked.  
  
"Well seems like the military keeps adding reqired medical treatments for the soldiers.Its just a simple vaccine."  
  
"Oh well it doesn't matter."  
  
They walked into the room and Tarron sat back on the bed.The doctor opened a case with needles in it.He carefully placed a needle in the drug container and extracted a clear liqud from it.Tarron tried not to look at the needle while the doctor stuck him with it.It only stung for a second and then it was over.He looked up at the doctor who was smiling at him in a peculiar manner.He felt as a thick haze settled over his eyes.He looked at the doctor and then at the needle he was holding.A rush of fear enveloped him as tiredness settled in.He collapsed onto the bed.The last thing he saw was the doctor standing over him smiling evily.Then he passed out.  
  
Chapter3:  
  
"Hey Wolf!Catch."Tom called out throwing a soft football across the base's lounge.  
  
It planted itself on the face of the unsuspecting wolf.He caught it as it fell into his lap.  
  
"You could have called my name before you threw it."Wolf said.  
  
"Or i could have watched how funny it was when it hit your face."Tom shot back.  
  
Wolf threw it back and Tom caught it in the air.Jack watched the two throw the ball and decided to get some fresh air.He tossed the remote on the couch and started out the door.Wolf caught him as he was leaving.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Just to get some fresh air or something."  
  
"Oh,see ya."  
  
Jack nodded and left for the main entrance.He yawned and saw his quarters down the left hallway.He looked at the main entrance and then at his quarters.He turned to his quarters and walked into it.I knew i shouldn't have stayed up late last night with Tarron at that party.He thought.He streched and layed on the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Tarron found himself not in a hospital room but in a really dark room.All he could see was the basic outline of the room and nothing more.He was lying on the cold floor of a cell of somekind.It hit him suddenly when he saw the thick bars on the heavy steel door.A faint hue of red shone through the bars.It flashed on and off over and over again.He stood up and shook off the lasting effects of the drug.He made his way to see what was through the bars.A surprisingly nice looking hallway was present.The light was nothing more than a light siren.Other cells and rooms were scattered along the long hallway.He called out.  
  
"Hello?Can anyone hear me?"  
  
After a few seconds a male voice echoed through the hall.  
  
"Yes,who are you?"The voice said.  
  
"Im Tarron Dashle,where are we?"  
  
"I've been here for about a week.Did you hear about the missing pilot on the news?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Thats me.They brought me here and forced me to tell them all about the military."  
  
Tarron asked,"Who?"  
  
"They wouldn't tell me anything exept that they were on a mission to stop Cornaria's supposed evil society."  
  
"Venomains?"Tarron asked.  
  
"No.Some other organazation."  
  
"Where is this place?"  
  
"I don't know that either."  
  
"Damn!Were you at the hospital when you were caught?"  
  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
  
"I was too.Are we the only two guys here?"  
  
"Yeah,i guess."The voice said unsure."  
  
A door opened somewhere unseen down the hall and footsteps were heard.Tarron listened carefully and saw as the doctor that just gave him his physical walked up to his cell.He wasn't wearing doctors clothes and was staring right back at Tarron.  
  
"So i see you've made a freind.Don't get to close to him,he doesn't yet know he's going to be executed tomarrow.And if i hear that he know before it happens i'll make it a special.2 executions in one day."The "doctor" said.  
  
"What do you want from me?"Tarron asked.  
  
"Just information.If you comply i'll let you go,if not you can be executed along with your freind."  
  
"Why execute him at all?What has he done?"  
  
"Just an example to show that our organazation means buisness."  
  
"What organazation?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough.Along with the millions of others watching us take over your planet.City by city,person by person."  
  
"It'll never work.Andross couldn't even accomplish that and look at him now.He is losing the war."Tarron said.  
  
"But Andross isn't going to know all the military secrets that im going to.You'll see."  
  
"Who exactly are you to say that?"  
  
"You can just call me Sir."  
  
"What am i supposed to do?"Tarron asked.  
  
"Just wait.Tomorrow you can spill your guts to us.Its for you to decide which guts to spill."  
  
The guy walked away and left Tarron alone with his doomed new freind.  
  
Chapter4:  
  
Next day:Ecliptic Sun formed in the lounge absent Tarron.  
  
"Did any of you see Tarron come back last night?"Wolf asked.  
  
"No."They replied,Why?"  
  
"No reason,he probably went out partying and is sleeping in his quarters."  
  
"Knowing Tarron he probably went shopping all night."Jack joked.  
  
They all had a quick laugh and resumed what they were doing.  
  
* * *  
  
General Pepper was filling out some paperwork when he stumbled upon Jack and Tarron's files.He opened them up to find some information he hadn't receved when picking them for Ecliptic Sun.He found a police report that he had missed.Beside the small crimes that were on the other report this one was serious.He read it out loud to hmself.  
  
"Reckless driving and pedestrian endangerment,1 and a half years jail.2 on perole."  
  
He stared at it and decided to ask the two about it.He called his secretary.  
  
"Yes Sir?"The secretary asked.  
  
"Call Tarron Dashle and Jack Clemens down to my office."  
  
"Yes Sir."He replied.  
  
The PA sounded the two twice and turned off.  
  
  
  
Jack heard the call and set down his newspaper.He opened the door and left Wolf alone.I wonder what he wants?He thought.Jack walked up to Pepper's office and knocked.  
  
"Come in."Pepper said.  
  
Jack walked in and looked at the general,"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Wheres Tarron?"  
  
"I don't know.I havn't seen him since he left to get his physical yesterday."  
  
"Before i get into what i called you down here for i want you to find Tarron.He must be sleeping or something."  
  
"Okay sir."  
  
Jack walked out of the office.He rounded a corner and came upon Tarrons quarters.He knocked.  
  
"Tarron?You in there?"  
  
No reply came.Jack banged harder on the door.  
  
"Wake your ass up.Pepper wants to see us."  
  
Jack waited a few seconds but no reply came.Tarron gave him his code so he typed that in.The door hissed and opened to reveal an empty room.  
  
"Great,hes not here."  
  
He closed the door and went back to the generals office.The general looked up to find Jack staring at him.  
  
"Where is Tarron?"Pepper asked.  
  
"He is not in the base sir."  
  
"Okay i guess you can go but when Tarron shows up i want both of you in my office immediatly."  
  
"May i ask why sir?"  
  
"Well lets just say there is something serious i overlooked in your file.I'll explain later."  
  
Thay saluted and jack left.He stood outside the door.Something serious he overlooked?He thought confused.  
  
* * *  
  
Tarron sat talking to his freind.He tried to hide his knowledge of his freinds fate as best he could.  
  
"I can't wait to get out of this place."The man said.  
  
Tarron cringed at that statement,"Yeah."He said disheartedly.  
  
"What?"The man asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing,what?"  
  
"You didn't say yeah,you said yeah."  
  
"No."  
  
"Whatever man."  
  
Tarron sighed.That was close.He thought.He stayed alert for the faint noise of the door opening.He knew that his freinds time was getting short.He just didn't know how long,and it was ripping him up inside not telling him.  
  
"I never caught your name."Tarron said.  
  
"Its Pete Renson."  
  
"If i could shake your hand i would."Tarron joked.  
  
"Maybe before we get out we'll get a chance."  
  
"Yeah i hope so Pete."  
  
He felt overwhelming distress at that very moment,just as the door opened.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack was walking with the rest of the team down the hall.  
  
"Tarron's not in his quarters or anywhere else.Im getting a little worried."Jack said to Wolf and Tom.  
  
"I know,i felt that way when he didn't show up in the lounge like he was supposed to."Tom said.  
  
"So what do we do about it?"Jack asked.  
  
"We should tell Pepper,he can decide because me,i have no idea where to find him."Wolf said.  
  
"What makes you think Pepper will?Jack asked.  
  
"He won't but he probably would like to hear about it before we do something stupid."Tom added.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They reached the Generals office and knocked.  
  
"Who is it?"Pepper asked.  
  
"Its Me,Jack and Tom Sir."Wolf said.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Pepper looked up at them,"What is it?"  
  
Wolf stepped forward,"Um...we can't find Tarron.We don't have the slightest clue where to look either."  
  
"Did you page him?"  
  
"Yeah but he must have it turned off."  
  
"When was the last time anyone saw him?"Pepper asked.  
  
"Not since he left to get his physical yesterday."Wolf explained.  
  
Pepper thought for a second and shifted in his chair.  
  
"Well this is either serious or its nothing.Wait a few more hours and if he doesn't show then we'll take action."  
  
"Okay,We'll keep an eye out for him."Tom said.  
  
"Yeah."Jack added.  
  
They saluted and left.Pepper looked up at the ceiling and sighed.  
  
"Tarron,Tarron,Tarron.Where are you?"He wispered to himself.  
  
Chapter5:  
  
Tarron stared back at Sirthat spoke to him the previous day.  
  
"We've taken your freind Pete to the place of his soon to be execution.We have an offer for you."Sir said.  
  
"What?"Tarron replied.  
  
"If you come with us and tell us all we need to know then your freind can live.If not,You both die."  
  
"Fine."Tarron said coldly.  
  
Sir motioned a guard over to open Tarrons cell.He grabbed Tarron forcefully and slapped handcuffs on him.They walked to a small room with a window reavealing the execution area.Pete was up on a platform with a tight noose around his neck.Pete couldn't see through the one-way glass that Tarron was behind.Tarron turned to Sir.  
  
"What do you want to know?"Tarron said cooly.  
  
"Well what exactly do you know?"  
  
"Um...I don't know.Uh..Personel files.What is it that you want?"Tarron said.  
  
"Tell you what.Im going to turn on this tape recorder and i want you to awnser my questions."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He pressed the tape recorder on and turned to Tarron.  
  
"State your name for the recorder."  
  
"My name is Tarron Anthony Dashle."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Im 17 years old."  
  
"So when did you graduate flight school?"  
  
"Last year in december."  
  
"Do you like your new job?"  
  
"Yeah i guess,can't we just get to the point?!"Tarron said irratated at the pointless questions.  
  
"Fine,whats the main password to get into the base at Cornaria City?"  
  
Tarron hesitated,"I can't tell you that."  
  
"You have 5 seconds to tell me before i order his execution."Sir said pointing to Pete.  
  
"Fine!2zR6N8B1275AJ01"  
  
"Great,where is the control room located?"  
  
"I don't know.Im not authorized for that information."  
  
"Are you sure?"Sir said reaching for his walkie talkie.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Sir picked up the walkie talking and started to put it to his mouth.  
  
"I-Its in the center of the building!"Tarron said.  
  
"Good,What about the hangar?"  
  
Tarron gave in,"Its on the...east side of the building."He said reluctantly.  
  
"I only have one more question,Whats the password for the control room door?"  
  
Tarron clenched his fists and gritted his teeth,"G345cg42twU876"  
  
"I'll order him to be released and you will be returned to your cells."  
  
Sir picked up the walkie talkie and put it to his mouth.Tarron followed it to his face and met with the mans eyes.Then he saw it,the faint sparkle of pleasure that flickered in the Sir's eyes.He looked at him in shock for a second and lunged across the table and tackled him.The walkie talkie skittered across the floor into a corner.He grabbed Sir's gun from its holster and pointed it directly in his face.  
  
"You son of a bitch!You didn't even plan on letting him go!"Tarron yelled.  
  
"Your efforts will only get you killed.You can't escape."Sir said.  
  
Tarron grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him up gun pointed.  
  
"Yes i can."  
  
Tarron came out of the room with the Sir under his gun.The guards saw this and tensed up,ready for action.  
  
"Release him or i'll kill him."He said pointing to Pete.  
  
The guard went up to Pete and took off the rope.Pete coughed and regained his composure.He looked at Tarron.  
  
"Tarron?"Pete asked.  
  
"Get down here."  
  
Pete went over to Tarron and stood beside him.They walked slowly backwards down the hall.A guard that was passing by heard what was going on and carefully walked up behind Pete.He raised his hands up and grabbed Pete to the ground.Tarron looked over and saw the two fighting.Sir elbowed him in the stomach and he doubled over.2 more of the guards rushed in and tackled Tarron to the ground beside the other guard and the restrained Pete.Tarron tried his hardest to escape their grasp but the large guards were too strong.Sir stood up and brushed himself off.He looked angrily at the two prisoners and then at the guards.  
  
"Guards,Take these two down to their cells and make sure they stay there."He said angrily.  
  
They restrained the two and walked off through the door.  
  
"Looks like im going to have to make a little offer with the general."He said to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
"No Tarron?"Pepper asked.  
  
"No sir.We just can't find him,freinds,family,they don't know either."Wolf said.  
  
"Okay,I'll call in a report for him and see what the police can do.I just don't know about the media,they might have a field day with this."Pepper said.  
  
"Well maybe thats not all bad,they could report in if they see him."Jack said.  
  
"Yeah,it might be good if the media gets some of the information."Tom added.  
  
"I hope somebody knows where he is.Cause i don't."Pepper said."Your dismissed for the day."  
  
"Thanks general."The said.  
  
They all saluted and parted on that note.  
  
Chapter6:  
  
Next Day 10:46Am:  
  
(Tv)"Our top news story involves 17 year old Tarron Dashle of Ecliptic Sun.He was reported missing 26 hours after he left for his half year physical by his teammates.Apparently he was at the hospital and after he went in,no one saw him leave."(Nurse)"I gave him his X-rays and then he went back to the hospital room.Thats the last time i saw him."  
  
(Tv)"The doctor that worked on him is nowhere to be found.The police are looking for information on the man and we will have updates in the future."  
  
Jack shook his head at the telvision,"Just doesn't make any sense at all."  
  
Wolf looked at him,"It sounds like the police are really close to finding out whats going on.But im not sure if the know where."  
  
"I just hope wherever he is hes safe."Jack said.  
  
Tom walked up to the two,"Its obvious by now that he isn't anywhere thats in his control.Some news channels are refering to him as the second missing military person in a week."  
  
"But he is."Wolf said.  
  
"I know but are they connected?"Tom asked.  
  
"Maybe maybe not.Who really knows?"Jack asked.  
  
"The people that have him."Wolf said.  
  
* * *  
  
Sir stared at his computer console.He came apon a large picture of Tarron in his searchings.Next to that was his bio and military rank.  
  
"Ahh,so he's Leutanant Dashle.Part of some team called Ecliptic Sun,must be a valuable asset to the military.What do you think?"Sir asked one of the officers.  
  
The officer looked at Sir,"Yeah,i mean he must be important.You could use him as a trade for information."  
  
Sir smiled,"Great idea,Does this computer have videophone?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Sir clicked on the phone software and opened his large list of aquired company phone numbers.He scrolled down to the right one and clicked on it.It placed itself in the ready to dial box.Sir pressed enter,after some modem noise it started ringing.He took a deep breath.General Peppers secretary picked up.  
  
"Who are you?"He asked.  
  
"Im a freind of the Generals."Sir said.  
  
"Okay i'll patch you through."  
  
Sir waited a moment and then Pepper's picture appeared on the monitor.  
  
"Do i know you?"Pepper asked.  
  
"No but you will.I have something i think your missing."  
  
Pepper looked at him causiously,"What?"  
  
"I'll give you a hint,you've been looking for him for the last 24 hours."  
  
Pepper's face turned from questioning to anger.  
  
"You have Tarron!"  
  
"Yes and i have a deal for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want information in exchange for Tarron."  
  
"What kind of information?"  
  
"Well i was thinking something along the lines of...the access codes for the central military mainframe."  
  
Pepper tried not to laugh,"I can't give you those.That could mean the end of our way of society."  
  
Sir looked irratated,"If i do not recieve those in my e-mail in 24 hours then i'll have Tarron executed."He said coldly.  
  
Pepper looked at him,"There has to be something else you want because i can't give you those codes.No matter what you say you'll do i can't do it."  
  
"Well,im counting.See you later."Sir said.  
  
Sir pressed the hangup button and the screen went blank.The officer looked over at him.  
  
"Sir?"He asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you really think he will give you the codes?He might not even have the authority to do so.I know he has them but if he did give them up he would surely be arrested for it."  
  
Sir rubbed his chin,"Hmmm,good point but we will wait and see what he does."  
  
The officer nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Pepper looked at his blank monitor.He closed his laptop and walked over to the door of his office,opened it and walked down the hallway.He saw the lounge approaching up ahead,closer and closer the door got until he was standing right in front of it.He took a deep breath and went inside.Jack,Tom and Wolf stared up at him.  
  
"Sir?"Wolf asked.  
  
"Um,i know where Tarron is."Pepper said.  
  
"Wait what?How?"Jack asked.  
  
"I heard from this guy and he said that he needed information in return for Tarron."  
  
"Did you give it to him?"Jack asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Jack stared at him for a moment,"No?"  
  
"Well he asked for the main military mainframe access codes."  
  
They all looked down.  
  
"And you can't give him those."Jack said realizing the truth.  
  
"No."  
  
Tom looked up at him,"What are we going to do now?"  
  
Pepper looked him in the eyes,"I don't know."  
  
"But what happens to Tarron?"Jack asked.  
  
"If i don't give him the codes in 24 hours then Tarron will be executed."  
  
The groups hearts sunk lower than they'd ever been.Jack looked up all teary eyed.  
  
"Do you even know where he is?"He asked.  
  
"No.Listen,there is no doubt that he'll call back so when he does we can trace it.But once we have his location then we need to contact him somehow."Pepper explaned.  
  
Wolf looked at Pepper,"With what?I doubt he still has his cell phone with him."  
  
"Maybe its up to him because we really can't do anything."Tom said.  
  
"Thats what i was thinking.Maybe Tarron will have to escape somehow."Jack said.  
  
"Its possible if this guy doesn't have the place littered with guards."Pepper said.  
  
"Im actually pretty sure that Tarron's thinking up an idea.He is trained for it."Tom said.  
  
"Yeah,but if he doesn't know where he is then how can he navigate it?"Wolf asked.  
  
"Well its all up to instincts and a good sense of direction."Pepper said.  
  
Chapter7:  
  
"Tarron?"Pete asked from his cell.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for getting me out back there.I thought that was it."  
  
"Thanks,me too."  
  
Tarron rubbed his eye.  
  
"Ow.Damn."Tarron said.  
  
"What?"Pete asked.  
  
"I got a nasty cut above my eye.Its bleeding like crazy."  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Not too bad but the bleeding isn't stopping.I almost got this stuff in my eye."  
  
"You should see this bruise i got from that stupid guard that tackled me."Pete said,"Its huge."  
  
"I got a few small ones but nothing big."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"You think were going to get outta here?"Pete asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth,no i don't."  
  
"Yeah i feel the same way."  
  
Tarron shifted his weight on the bench,"I wonder what my girlfreind is thinking about all this."  
  
"Mine probably thinks im dead by now.She hasn't heard from me in about a week and a half."  
  
"Don't say that,she is probably worried as ever.I know mine is."  
  
Pete smiled,"I miss her."  
  
"I miss everybody,its just so dark and cold here."Tarron said.  
  
"Dark and cold."Pete wispered to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Sir slammed his laptop shut after seeing his empty e-mailbox.He stood up quickly and headed out the door into the hallway.He motioned two guards and headed for cell block 2.They walked into the room and Sir went up to Pete's cell.Pete sat back in the bench frozen with fear.Sir smiled evily.  
  
"Don't worry,"his voice turned to disgust,"Were just letting you get in contact with Cornaria."  
  
"What do you mean?"Pete asked.  
  
"You and Tarron are going to talk to Cornaria and get me those access codes."  
  
"What access codes?"  
  
"For the military mainframe."  
  
Pete looked confused but complied when the guards took him from his cell.  
  
Tarron heard as the people approached his cell.  
  
"Guards."Sir said motioning to Tarrons cell.  
  
The guards opened it and pulled Tarron out.  
  
"Whats this all about?!"Tarron asked.  
  
"Your getting me more access codes."Sir said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Talk to Pepper with our videophone."  
  
Tarron looked at Pete questiongly.He nodded yes.The group walked down the hall and through the opposite door.They sat at a table and faced a laptop screen.Sir pressed a few buttons and the general appeared on the screen.  
  
"Tarron?"Pepper asked.  
  
"Yeah."Tarron said.  
  
Pepper glanced to the left of Tarron at Pete.  
  
"Wait,your that missing pilot."  
  
"Yes Sir."Pete said.  
  
Pepper looked at Sir,"Okay im real tired of this crap.I want these two back home safe but i can't give you those codes.Its just impossible."  
  
Sir rolled his eyes and stared at the general in disgust.  
  
"You know what bothers me?When stupid people like you try and do everything the safe way and don't take risks.If you really wanted your pilots back then you would give me those codes."  
  
Pepper looked at Tarron and then back at Sir,He thought for a second and shook his head.  
  
"Im not giving you the codes.Anything but not the codes."Pepper said.  
  
Sir gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.He looked at Tarron and ripped him from his chair.He grabbed his shirt and shoved him back into the wall.By the time Tarron gained his composure he had a gun to his head.  
  
"Now your going to give me those codes or im going to blow his fucking head off!"He yelled in rage.  
  
"You won't shoot him,what will you use for trade then?"Pepper shot back.  
  
"Wanna bet?You have five seconds.5...4...3!..2--"  
  
"Wait!"Pepper yelled,"If you let him go then i'll give the access codes to you.You win this time."  
  
Sir loosened his grip on Tarron and looked ready to listen.  
  
"Make sure to get a pen.The general said in disgust,"562941IAsh185DkRopDS1336"  
  
Sir smiled at the general,"Now was that so hard?You got yourself these two but at a much greater cost than you could imagine."  
  
"Oh and what good will it do you if you have the codes?You have no fleet or set of ships to start any battle."Pepper said.  
  
"It does me a world of good,im sure Andross will appreciate these codes."Sir said evily.  
  
General Peppers face turned to that of shock,"Your working with venom!?"  
  
"Wasn't it obvious?Who do you think payed for this prison facility,Me?"Sir laughed.  
  
"But,then whats your real name?"  
  
"General Northrup"  
  
"So your nothing but a secretary for Andross?Getting his information?"Pepper asked.  
  
Northrup moved up close to the screen and pointed his finger at the general.  
  
"Don't degrade my authority!This information will indeed get your planet under our control."  
  
"We'll see about that.we'll be ready!"Tarron yelled.  
  
Northrup looked at him and laughed,"You think that your mediocre defenses will be any match for our fighters?!"  
  
"No,but our offense will."  
  
"You think your team and that starfox group will stand a chance out in battle?"  
  
"Yes and you'll be regretting ever starting a fight with us."  
  
Northrup's voice turned cold,"You better shut up or we may just not let you leave."  
  
This indeed did shut him up but didn't scare him in the least.Pepper looked at the general.  
  
"So how do we get Tarron and the other man to safety?"  
  
Northrup rubbed his chin and looked at the general.  
  
"A few of my men will drive them out into the city and leave them there.Don't worry,you'll get them back."  
  
"Good,i'll be waiting for there return."Pepper said hanging up.  
  
Northrup turned to a couple of his guards,"Men,drive these two into the city near their base.Don't let them see you."  
  
"Yes sir."They replied leaving with Pete and Tarron.  
  
  
  
Chapter8:  
  
Pepper stood in front of the members of Ecliptic Sun.  
  
"I have some good news and some bad news."Pepper said.  
  
"What is the bad news?"Wolf asked.  
  
"The bad news is,i had to give General Northrup the codes."  
  
"Northrup?"Wolf asked.  
  
"Tarron's captors real name."  
  
"Oh,And the good news?"  
  
"Tarron and the missing pilot are coming home."  
  
The team brightened up and smiled.  
  
"Are they okay?"Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tom looked at Pepper confused,"Wait,The missing pilot is with Tarron?"  
  
"Yeah,i guess Tarron could explain that to us later."Pepper said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Pepper nodded and turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait."Wolf said.  
  
"What?"Pepper asked.  
  
"When will he be arriving?"  
  
"Well the general said that he would drop tarron off in the city nearby and Tarron would walk here."  
  
"So as not to get arrested?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Wolf nodded and the general walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tarron?"Pete asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What time do you think it is?"  
  
Tarron looked at the car's clock,"2:30Pm"  
  
"Wow,it seemed longer than that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The talk with Northrup and Pepper."  
  
"Yeah i know what you mean.It seemed like forever."  
  
One of the guards looked over at the two in the back.  
  
"You guy's are lucky.Next time the General will not be so nice."  
  
The other guard looked at them too,"Yeah,and enjoy this freedom now because when Andross has this place,You won't be alive."  
  
Tarron nodded ignoringly at the guard and continued talking with Pete.The car pulled up on a street nearby the base and stopped.Pete and Tarron looked up and realized that they had reached their time for exit.They got out of the car left quickly.The guards scanned the neighborhood for witnesses and took off.  
  
Tarron chuckled,"I thought we would never get out of that place."  
  
"I know,how long were we there?"  
  
"I'd say almost two days."  
  
"Wow,really?"  
  
"Yeah i guess so."  
  
They contined off down the street and saw the base not to far ahead.A few people looked at them like they were ghosts or something.They made their way into the parking lot and got to the electronic door.  
  
"Oh damn.They didn't give me my card back."Tarron said.  
  
"Knock."  
  
"If they wanted me to knock then they wouldn't have put the keycard slot in."  
  
"Just do it."Pete said.  
  
Tarron knocked and surprisingly a soldier opened the door.He saw them and was speechless for a second.He shook it off and looked up at Tarron.  
  
"What?"The soldier asked.  
  
"We need to get in."Tarron said.  
  
"But don't you have a card?"  
  
Tarron looked at him irrantly,"I've just been a prisoner for 2 days.Do you think i would still have my card?"  
  
"No sir."He looked at Pete,"Whos he?"  
  
"The other missing pilot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The soldier waved them in and closed the door.  
  
* * *  
  
General Pepper was in his office talking to the president of the nation.  
  
"What news do you have to report on the 2 pilots?"President said.  
  
"Well they actually should be arriving soon.Some of Northrup's guys dropped them off in the city."Pepper said.  
  
"Norhtrup?"  
  
"The so called "Sir"."  
  
"Oh,and the pilots were just supposed to walk there?"  
  
"Yeah,thats what Northrup said."  
  
"When they arr--"  
  
Tarron and Pete walked in.Pepper looked at them.  
  
"Tarron,your here."Pepper said smiling.  
  
"Did they just arrive?"The president asked.  
  
Pepper turned the laptop and the president smiled at the two.  
  
"You boy's all right?"He asked.  
  
"Boys?"Tarron Thought  
  
They just nodded and smiled.  
  
Pepper?"The president asked.  
  
He turned the laptop,"Yes?"  
  
"I want a full report of what happened to them in my e-mail by the end of the day."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
The screen went blank.  
  
"Im glad you two are back safely.We will meet and disuss what happened to you later but for now i want you to do whatever you want."  
  
"Okay,Yes sir."Tarron said.  
  
They saluted and left.Pete stopped Tarron outside Pepper's office.  
  
"Im going to get home to see my girlfreind.Thanks again for helping me back in that prison."  
  
"Your definetly welcome.See you around?"  
  
"Yeah maybe."Pete said smiling.  
  
"Bye.Don't forget that we need to see Pepper around 6:00."Tarron nodded.  
  
They walked in diffrent directions and Tarron went into the lounge.The team looked up at him and got out got out of their seats.  
  
"Tarron,Are you okay?"Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah,it turns out that all he wanted was a few codes and then we could leave.But as you can see from my eye that i didn't go quietly."  
  
Tom chuckled,"Weres the other pilot?"  
  
"He left already,he'll come back for a meeting me and him need to do at 6:00"  
  
"What's this guy want with the access codes for the central mainframe?"Wolf asked.  
  
"It turns out that he is working for Andross and they may be planning an invasion of somekind.But one thing is clear,he wants Cornaria."Tarron explained.  
  
"When?"Wolf asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Damn.We need to prepare."  
  
"Thats up to the General,he will probably tell me later."  
  
"Yeah,I hope he acts soon."Wolf said.  
  
Jack looked at Tarron and made a questioning face,"But if Andross has the mainframe codes then can't he control about 75% of all computer related systems on Cornaria?"  
  
"Oops,i didn't think about it like that.Wouldn't that include the banks and government files?"Tarron asked.  
  
"Yeah and most of our technology information.He could even build ships like ours with those files."Tom said.  
  
The group continued talking but Wolf stood there and thought intensly.Images of the old Venomain information sequence flooding into his mind.He looked up and got the groups attention.  
  
"He can do more than that."Wolf said.  
  
"Like what?"Tarron asked.  
  
"He has a computer program that can grab any information from a mainframe without us knowing it.All he needs would be the codes,which he now has.Usually he would grab the info and we would know he was taking it and maybe try to stop him,but with this program he can do it undetected."Wolf explained.  
  
"So he could be taking all the information he wants right now?"Tom asked.  
  
"Yeah and we won't know until he logs out."  
  
"We have to tell the general about this program."Jack suggested.  
  
"Yeah,and i think he may regret ever handing out those codes."Wolf said.  
  
Chapter9:  
  
30 Minutes Later:Pete had just gotten home when his phone rang.He put down his coat and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"He asked.  
  
"Pete,its me Tarron.We need you down he now."  
  
"But i just got home."  
  
"I know but the situation just got bigger."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll explain later,just get here fast."  
  
"Okay im on my way."  
  
* * *  
  
Ecliptic Sun, the president, and General Pepper were in Peppers office.The president was still communicating from his laptop.  
  
"So when will that Pete be here?"The president asked.  
  
"He said he would be right over."Tarron said.  
  
"Good,So your saying that this program is undetectable even in itself?" President asked.  
  
"Yes sir and it will only be derectable the precise moment he logs out."Wolf explained.  
  
"Does that help us?"  
  
"No,but it gives us an idea of when he was on."  
  
"Its a start but we still need to fix our little problem."Mr.President said.  
  
"I wish i knew how."Wolf said.  
  
"Maybe there isn't a way.How do you stop a unstoppable computer program?The "Key" word there is unstoppable.The only real way is totally overkill anyway."Jack said.  
  
"What real way?"Pepper asked.  
  
"To blow up his comunications satalite."  
  
The whole bunch looked at him and then it clicked in their minds.  
  
"Thats a great idea!"Tarron said exitedly."  
  
"What?To blow their com satalite?"Pepper asked confused.  
  
"Yeah,its perfect!"Tarron said.  
  
"Son,you've got a great mind up there!"Mr.President said.  
  
"Wait,wait!But how do we do it?"Tom asked.  
  
"Um...we would need a transport to get our ships close enough."Wolf said.  
  
"Wait,let me call Fox down here.We could use the GreatFox."Pepper suggested.  
  
"You know he won't let us use it unless he comes with."Wolf said.  
  
"StarFox could give you guys some help."Pepper said.  
  
"I already approve of this plan.You have complete control to carry this mission out."Mr.President said.  
  
"Good."Pepper said dialing Fox."  
  
* * *  
  
Pete drove into the parking lot and parked his car.He got out and up to the door then realized he didn't have a card.  
  
"Well i guess im knocking."  
  
He knocked on the door and another soldier opened it.  
  
"Who are you?"The soldier asked.  
  
"Pete Renson.I know this will sound weird but General Pepper wants to see me."  
  
"Don't you have clearance?"  
  
"No,i don't work here."  
  
"Come with me to the security desk and i'll call up the general to see if your lying."  
  
They went into the base and down a few rooms.They came upon the security desk and turned on the videophone.The soldier dialed the number and the generals phone screen popped up.  
  
"Sir?"The soldier asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have a Pete Renson here saying you needed to talk with him."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
The soldier looked half shocked and turned off the phone.He opened the security locked door and Pete walked into the hall.He found the Generals office and walked in.He joined the group.  
  
"So whats going on?"Pete asked.  
  
"We have discovered a program that Andross has that will steal information without him being detected.The only way to disable it would be to destroy the communications satalite."Tarron explained.  
  
"You want to go to Venom airspace and attack their com satalite?!"Pete asked.  
  
"Yes and we are hopefully going to use GreatFox for transportation.I need your help also.Do you have anyone working under you?"  
  
"Yes,my team."  
  
"You have a team?You never told me."Tarron asked.  
  
"Yep,and they would be happy to help out."  
  
"Thats even better!Call them and tell them to get over here."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Pete picked up the phone and started calling.The rest of the group waited for Fox to arrive with the GreatFox.  
  
"Im calling off the meeting later also.I want you to fully prepare for this mission."Mr.President said.  
  
"Okay sir."Pepper said.  
  
Pepper saluted and the screen went blank.  
  
* * *  
  
Fox McCloud stood in front of his team explaining the situation.  
  
"So,what you saying is that Pepper wants us to help take out Venom's com satalite?"Falco asked."Thats crazy!"  
  
Fox chuckled,"I know,he wants to use the greatfox also."  
  
"When is all of this going to happen?"Fara asked.  
  
"He didn't say but he wants us there immediatly."Fox said.  
  
"Well then stop chatting and go."Peppy said walking off toward the hangar.  
  
Fox ignored him and looked at Slippy,"What are our chances of um...surviving a mission like this?"  
  
"I'd say about,10 to one."Slippy explained.  
  
"Danm,well with Wolf and his team out there i guess our chances improve right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Fox shrugged his shoulders,"Lets go."  
  
They grabbed their flight jackets and walked to the hangar.  
  
Falco wispered to Fox,"Do you think our chances will really improve with Wolf and his team out there?I sure don't."  
  
Fox shrugged,"I guess this is there real chance to prove themselves but don't you think the've proved themselves enough?"  
  
"Maybe but im still worried about heading to Venom with Wolf out there."Falco explained.  
  
Fox looked confuseldly at Falco,"What,like he would betray us or something?"  
  
"No,i mean that i don't know what the members of Starwolf or even Andross might do with him so close to them."  
  
"Well,Andross definetly wants some type of revenge for Wolf leaving so suddenly."  
  
They reached the GreatFox and walked on board.It was almost completely empty in the hall,exept for a couple of soldiers talking a ways down.They walked down the long hall and reached the bridge access door.Fox checked his pockets for the keycard.He looked up at the group.  
  
"Who has the card?"He asked.  
  
"Not me."Peppy said turning to Fara.  
  
"What?I don't have it,i thought Fox did."Fara said.  
  
Slippy,Falco?Do you guys have it?"Fox asked.  
  
"No."They replied.  
  
Fox rolled his eyes and sighed,"I'll be right back,i think i may have left it on the desk."  
  
Fox started to jog away from the group.  
  
"Pepper wants us there fast and Fox can't even remember the keycard?"Falco asked.  
  
"I bet he's wishing he lost the card,we all don't want to go on this mission."Fara said.  
  
Falco chuckled,"Especially because pepper asked us to go against a com satalite with mediocre help."  
  
* * *  
  
Fox entered the lounge and spotted the keycard on the counter.He went over picked it up and ran back out to the hall.This to was very empty like the GreatFox was.It was after all 5:30Pm,most people had left for home by this time.He walked up to a door that led to the hangar,he grabbed the handle and it wouldn't turn.He looked at it and rattled it hard,it was locked.  
  
He kicked the door,"Shit!"  
  
He banged on the door for someone to let him out,no one came.He paced irritated back and forth and kicked the door again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is Fox?"Fara asked,"Its been ten minutes."  
  
Peppy chuckled,"Probably looking for that card."  
  
Fara rolled her eyes,"I'll be right back,maybe he got lost."  
  
Falco wispered to Slippy,"Maybe he ran away."  
  
The giggled and Peppy looked over at them,"Whats so funny?"He asked.  
  
"Nothing."They said cooly.  
  
* * *  
  
Fara laughed as she heard Fox banging on the door.She strolled up to it and turned the handle,Fox stood there as she laughed in his face.  
  
"You locked yourself in?!"She laughed.  
  
He chuckled,"Shutup,i forgot the doors lock after five."  
  
"Hurry,we have to get there like...now."  
  
The jogged down the hall and into the hangar.The rest of the team was waiting ouside the ship.(Got tired of waiting inside)They all boarded and closed the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Pete's team arrived and were waiting in the board room now(Too cramped in tiny office.) with everyone else.  
  
"Pete,what do you call your team?"Tarron asked.  
  
"The truth is we havn't thought one up yet.Doesn't matter anyway."Pete said.  
  
"I bet thats true also,its the thought that counts."  
  
General Pepper moved in front of the group and banged on the table.The group came to attention watched him.  
  
"Ok,as most of you know we have a big problem on our hands.Andross has the ability to steal our files and have it not be detected.This is a recent development and we have come up with the only solution capable of stopping him.Tommarow you will load your fighters into the greatfox and takeoff from this base.There will be a preflight breifing and then the mission will start.We are going for the Communications Satalite orbiting Venom this very moment.I know this won't be easy but with 3 teams in the air it should be much easier than it was going to be.Any questions?"  
  
One of Pete's teammates raised his hand,"How heavily is the satalite guarded?"  
  
"They have a very large amount of fighters in the satalite all ready for takeoff."Pepper said.  
  
"When exactly do we leave?"Tom asked.  
  
"I'd say,about 5:00Am.We should get there by their lunch hour so as there not on duty.Any other questions?"  
  
They all shrugged their shoulders nodded no.  
  
"Okay,see you all tommarow."  
  
Chapter10:  
  
Next morning,4:15Am:The StarFox team had arrived and everyone was changing into their flight jackets before the breifing.  
  
"So Fox,do you think that this mission is as bad as it sounds?Maybe its not going to be as "Big" as we all thought it would?"Fara asked.  
  
"I guess we'll find out at the breifing.Personally i think that this has to be big if we have 3 teams on it."  
  
"It can't be anything we should have a problem with."  
  
"Yeah,remember when we "Thought" we deafeated Andross and said that was a peice of cake.That had to be the hardest mission we ever faced."  
  
"May-be but if we did that,then this can't be too hard."  
  
"Lets just hope,i really don't want anything life threatening today.I almosty died more times than i can count."Fox said walking towards the podium where the general was taking position.  
  
The group of fighters gathered around the podium and watched intentely.The general tapped the microphone and spoke.  
  
"Okay,first i will explain the situation to those of you who don't know what we plan to do.Then i will get into a detailed analysis of our plan of attack.We know without a doubt now that Andross does have a program that can effectively take important military information.But this program not only takes the information but does it in absolute secrecy.He could have already taken our entire database and we would be without one clue of his actions.Now we have devised a plan that should knockout his actions for at least 1 1\2 years.We are going to attack the Communications Satalite 11b.When taken out this should not only stop his program but ensure that he can not radio his other ships of the attack.Any questions on that?"  
  
Afte a few seconds of silence the general explained more.  
  
"Okay,our plan is to do all of this in secreat until the very last minutes before we strike.This is quite simple,all we have to do is fly in a small area that isn't monitored by the radar.This small area orbits around the planet and is slow enough that we have a good timeframe.Next is the "way" we attack.I think that we really have to attack as fast as possible.The more damage we do in a smaller time ensures that they can't get as many fighters on their counterattack before we blow the thing up.Finnaly to the last part of the plan.I want Ecliptic Sun to lead and The rest to go in behind them.But i must stress that you should spread out a little.I've seen too many battles lost because they all got taken down at once.If they don't know where your coming from then they won't know where to shoot.So is all of this clear?"  
  
"Yes sir!"They all replied.  
  
"Good,get to the GreatFox and wait for the scheduled launch time...and by the way,they won't be ready for the attack because they should all be at the mess halls.This will give you the edge."  
  
The group dispersed into the hangar and disapeared through the door.Pepper caught Fox on the way out.  
  
"Im going to come along on the greatfox and monitor the battle from there.I want to see it first hand."  
  
"Okay,why are you telling me?"  
  
"Well just to let you know im there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They saluted and departed to the ship.  
  
Chapter11:  
  
11:30Am 30 minutes before attack:  
  
Fox turned on his com,"Okay everyone,we have a ETA of 29 minutes till we arrive at the satalite.In 5 minutes we will fly out and leave the GreatFox behind.This means that when the battle starts,the odds of escaping battle will be impossible.What i mean is,be careful out there."  
  
Wolf turned on a private line with Fox,"Hey,i thought i was in charge of this operation flyboy."  
  
"Yeah like you could successfully run any operation cyclops."  
  
"Well lets just see what the general thinks about you trying to take over the operation.I may have one eye but i do outrank you in this mission and if you don't like the way i run it,you can kiss my ass."  
  
Fox looked at Wolf intensly and shut of his com.He powered up his engines and gave the signal for everyone else to do so.Wolf saw everyone else power up their engines and turned on a signal with Peppy.  
  
"Okay,now i've had it.You tell Fox that i am in charge of this because he sure as hell won't listen to me.First it was the little motivational speech and now he's signaling engine start.Whats next,is he going to hold everyone's damn hand?"Wolf explained.  
  
"I'll talk to him,i can see that he doesn't trust you.He usually listens to me but when he is mad im not sure how much good my advice will be."  
  
"Just do it,maybe if he comply's now i won't rip his head off when we get back."  
  
"Just cool it,he's Fox McCloud what do you expect?Him to forget the years of rivalry you two went through?"  
  
"Well that "Im better than you" shit better stop."  
  
The screen went blank.Fox was about to signal the launch when peppy popped up on his private line.  
  
"Fox."Peppy said.  
  
"What?"Fox replied.  
  
"Wolf sais that he wants this to stop.Just do it,for all of us.I don't want this fighting thing when we get back.Its really annoying and it makes me mad."  
  
Fox rolled his eyes,"Jesus Christ!What,do you think that he can actually handle a mission where lives are in his hands?!"  
  
"Now im really pissed off now!Ever since he got on that team you've done nothing but complain!Stop trying to rival him and just work together for once!"Peppy yelled.  
  
"Fine,you tell him that he can run this stupid mission that by the way,he started by telling Pepper that the program ever existed!"  
  
Peppy rolled his eyes and turned on a link with Wolf,"He sais that the mission is all yours."  
  
"Good,now we can finnaly get this under way!"  
  
Wolf signaled the launch and all 13 of the fighters launched out of the bay.The satalite was not far in the distance.The window of radarlessness was pefectly on target and the ships glided into the spot perfectly.They followed the path of no radar watching it on their scanners.It took them direcly to the satalite.It had a atmosphere in a dome on the top of the satalite.Small amounts of activity started on the surface of the sat and the teams spread out fully to envelop the satalite as best they could.The firing started slowly.A few shots left the satalite and then a few were returned by the teams.But soon about %60 of the satalites fighters were in the air and attacking fast.The 40 or so rookie fighters were no match for the highly trained Cornarian teams.But that would quickely change.  
  
Wolf blasted left and took out 3 fighters on the edge of the sat.Space was filled with laserfire,the blue of the Cornarians and the red orange of the Venomain.Quickely 40 turned too about 25 and the Venom fighters were losing fast.Fox and Peppy cleaned out one quarter of the satalites turret guns and blasted open one airlock.Just when the Cornaria was about to call this another victory,a large bay opened on the side of the satalite and a diffrent type of fighter filled the skies.Heavily armored fighters blasted out of the satalite and started shooting what appeared to be some new type of laser.  
  
"Wow,what are those?!"Slippy asked.  
  
"I don't know,this almost lookes like they knew we were coming."Fox said.  
  
Wolf looked down at his com,"Wait,they knew we were coming?How do you know that do you have some sort of telepathic ability that can read their minds?"  
  
"Shutup we have more important things to do exept listen to you ramble!"Fox yelled.  
  
"How about you both shut up!?"Fara yelled.  
  
"How about you shutup!?"Wolf yelled.  
  
Fara didn't have time to retaliate,a rookie fighter spun wildly out of control just barely missing her as she slammed her stick to the right.  
  
"Fara!Are you okay!?"Fox yelled.  
  
"Yeah,he missed."She said taking deep breaths.  
  
Fox looked out of his canopy directly at Wolf with anger.He looked back with cold eyes and flew to another side of the satalite.He looked at his team on com.  
  
"Lets just take these guys out and get out of here."He said with silent anger.  
  
Wolf regrouped with his team and flew to the south side of the satalite.  
  
"Wolf,lets take out those Tank like fighters.They are our problem."Jack suggested.  
  
"Maybe they have some kindof weak spot on that armored hull."Tarron said.  
  
"Tom,you got any ideas?"Wolf asked.  
  
"Yeah,i say we just start shooting these things to hell."  
  
"Im with him lets go."Wolf said.  
  
They flew to a higher altitude and started blasting away at the large armored fighters.Several of them went down but with great effort.  
  
"These guys just keep coming!My sheilds are at 45%!"Tom said.  
  
"Report on your status!"Wolf yelled.  
  
"56%!"Jack yelled.  
  
"47%!"Tarron yelled.  
  
"Keep going!I see about 20 of these things left!"Wolf yelled.  
  
***  
  
"Fox,how many are there of these things!?"Falco yelled.  
  
"I see 21,you?"Fox asked.  
  
"Maybe 21 like you say."  
  
"If we keep pushing we should bring all of there defenses down."Fox said.  
  
Fara shot down one of the tank fighters and another one got on her six.  
  
"Fox!I got one on me!"She yelled.  
  
"Be right there!"Fox replied.  
  
Fox flew away towards Fara and The rest of them spread out into battle.  
  
***  
  
Pete's team wasn't faring too good.  
  
"Guys status report!"Pete yelled.  
  
Second in command,"Im at GodDamn 27%!"  
  
"Me too,26%!"3rd in command yelled.  
  
The 4th in command,"I don't know how much of this shit i can take!Im at 23%!"  
  
"Damn!There is only about 15 of these guys left.Hold out a little longer!"Pete said.  
  
***  
  
The battle was nearing a finish but to who would win was yet to be forseen.With around 10 of the tank like fighters still remaining the fight looked to be in favor of the Cornarians.The 3 teams combined for one last shot at the armored fighters.It proved to be worth it and 5 of the fighters were damaged beyond flying order.They crashed into the surface of the satalite in a ball of flame.The remaining fighters stopped and flew in the other direction towards the planet.Several turrets still remained blazing fire at the teams.  
  
"We still have these guys to deal with and then we can blow this thing to hell!"Wolf yelled to the entire group.  
  
"Yeah!Lets show these guys what we can really do!"Fox yelled.  
  
They got low and started shooting at the firing turrets.One of Pete's teammates got away from the group.He was doging the lasers and almost out of range.  
  
"Get out of there!"Pete yelled.  
  
But the pilot didn't make it out of range before a laser struck his fuel supply.It exploded and the ship careened into the satalite's atmosphere with the canopy still intact.  
  
"Noooo!"Pete yelled.  
  
Thankfully the atmosphere was for things to pass through,the ship made it to the suface despite it being ruined.They watched the ship and almost lost hope.They looked down at their panels.Peppy looked over and saw that the pilot was styill in the canopy.  
  
"Wait!Look,he's still alive!"Peppy yelled.  
  
"What!?"Pete yelled looking at the recked ship.  
  
The pilot climbed out of the canopy and waved at the ships.  
  
"We have to get him out of there."Pete said.  
  
"But how,those turrets would destroy anything that gets to low?"Fox asked.  
  
"Im going in anyway!"Pete yelled.  
  
Pete manuvered the ship low and doged the feirce laserfire.He landed in front of the tottaled ship using it as a sheild.The lasers took peice by peice away at the ship in hope of breaking through.Pete got out of the ship and ran to the already running pilot.They ran together towards Pete's ship.As they got closer the ruined ship also got closer and closer at crumbling,opening the chance for them to hit Pete's ship.They reached it.  
  
"Get in the empty weapons bay!"Pete yelled.  
  
The pilot comply'd and jumped in the weapons bay.Pete sealed it from inside the ship.He pumped air into it and took off.The turrets were on him and he was almost shot down.With his sheild at 12% he made it to the group again.Pete stayed out of range with the pilot in his weapons bay as the rest of the teams went for the turrets.He watched as they were finnaly destroyed.The teams came back to regroup with Pete.  
  
"Now lets launch this bomb!"Wolf Yelled.  
  
He opened his bay and counted down from three,"3...2...1...Go to hell!"  
  
He launched the Nova bomb and it went slowly toward the satalite.The group watched with anticipation as it slowly approached the surface of the com satalite.A few ships could be seen scrambling out of the satalite but would never get out of the blast radious.The Nova exploded in the artificial atmosphere of the satalite.It ate the metal and burn't the inside of the whole thing.A few seconds later the satalite exploded in a brilliant flash of color and light nearly enveloping the group.The thing was reduced to nothing but rubble in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Yes!!We did it!"Fox yelled.  
  
"Finnaly we can get out of this place!"Falco yelled.  
  
"We stopped him,now Andross can't even talk on the satalite phones!"Tom laughed.  
  
"Lets get out of here!Im hungry anyway."Pete said.  
  
The group flew off towards the speck that was the GreatFox.  
  
Chapter12:  
  
30 minutes later: The GreatFox was already on its way back to cornaria.Everyone was in the lounge  
  
"Just think about it this way,this all started because some general Northrup got the database codes.But on the other hand,if he didn't i would be dead now."Tarron said.  
  
"Me too."Pete said.  
  
"And we all know how "Valuable" you two are to the miliary!"Fox joked.  
  
They started laughing and didn't notice that everone was looking at the general right behind them.  
  
"Uhh,Tarron,Pete?"Fox said tapping them on the shoulders.  
  
"What?"  
  
Fox pointed silently behind them.They looked an saw the general right there.  
  
"Are you two ready to listen now?"Pepper asked.  
  
"Yes Sir sorry sir."They replied quickely.  
  
"Good,i just want to say that i am very happy at the outcome of this mission.I didn't expect such a great effort from a mixed group like this.Good work."He said smiling .  
  
"Thank you sir."They all said in diffrent times.  
  
"Now Andross is reduced to only being able to communicate with forces on the planet.We at the council hope that the hole hes in now is big enough for us to take him out."  
  
Fox heard this and looked up at the general in desbelief,"Wait,your going to start another battle with this guy!?"  
  
"What are we just supposed to sit back and watch him regain control over this situation?"Pepper asked.  
  
"No but i didn't think that this was a way to end the war."  
  
"Well it will work,how can he retailiate when he can't give any orders to the fleets?75% of them are in space,if 75% don't know what to do then they only have 25% of their fleet capable of battle."  
  
"Yeah but do you think that the 75% will just sit around while we shoot at them?!"  
  
"ARE you forgetting who you are talking to?You are out of line,this is the plan.In a month we end this war."Pepper said walking out of the room.  
  
Fox sat back in the chair and sighed,"Does he even know what he is planning to do?"  
  
"Fox,what is your problem?Its a good plan?"Wolf asked.  
  
"My problem is that he is underestimating Andross on this one.You know him better than i do,don't you think so?"  
  
"No,i think this may just end the war.Im with him on it."  
  
"I think that he is doing this too soon and without enough planning.A mean,a month?What type of full scale attack can he get of the ground by then?"Peppy asked.  
  
"My thoughts exactly."Fox said.  
  
"Maybe he just wants it over with.I know i do,but i do agree that this is to soon.A month is inadequete for something like this."Tarron said.  
  
"Well we will see in a month if this is right or not.But,Andross always gets the upper hand in the end.We hit him,he may just hit back twice as hard."Fox said.  
  
"He may even know we are coming.He always seems to figure these things out."Peppy said.  
  
"Don't you guys have any faith in the system?The council knows the actions and their consequences."Jack said.  
  
"I've never trusted the system and never will.The system kills people.I've seen it and prevented it from time to time."Fox said.  
  
Tom yawned,"I just want to go home."  
  
"We can argue about this later,i have better things to worry about now.Like sleep."  
  
The GreatFox entered the atmosphere and was on a 3 minute course to Cornaria City.  
  
Fox looked at Pete and Wolf,"We'll drop you two and your teams off and then we're going to head back to the city okay?"  
  
"Yeah."They said.  
  
Fox turned on a link to the bridge,"Rob?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want to drop off Wolf ,Pete and their crews at were their stationed okay?"  
  
"Okay sir."  
  
The link closed.  
  
The GreatFox turned off course and flew to the other base.It landed on the souther n airstrip and powered down.The group felt it touch down and stood up.They were about to leave when Tarron turned to Fox.  
  
"Thanks for letting us use your ship."He said.  
  
"No problem."Fox said smiling.  
  
The group departed out the door.  
  
***  
  
On the Airstrip:  
  
Tarron and Pete,"Thanks for bringing your team along to help.It worked."  
  
"You welcome,maybe i'll see you in a month."Pete joked.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Pete and his team left for their cars and Ecliptic Sun started for the base.The greatFox took off and disappeared into the sky.  
  
Prolouge:  
  
All i can say is To Be continued...(It would give away to much)  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
*Anothe sequel will be written for this one but truthfully i don't know when this next one will be out.Might be delayed even more than this one was.(For Fanfiction.net readers)* 


End file.
